The New Initiates
by FourtrisSheo46
Summary: Tris and Tobias are Dauntless leaders and they are training new initiates. Fourtris fluff, but also some POVs from other characters that I made up! Most people don't like this type of story, but speaking for myself, I think its really good. Lost of plot twists along the way. I will update as soon as I can! See ya!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Forever

**A/N: Hey peoplez! My name is FourtrisSheo46. Just call me 46. So I'm new here in the fanfiction world. But I'm hoping to have way more fanfics posted in the future. So this one is pretty short, but it's the first chapter I have ever done. Like ever. I hope you guys like it! If there is anything I need to fix let me know! Ok let's get to the story now.**

TRIS POV:

I wake up to find an arm covered around my stomach. It's Tobias. I do my best to wiggle out of his grip without waking him up. I fail. His eyes open and he smiles at me.

"Morning beautiful." He says sweetly. I glare at him then smile.

"Good morning," I say. "But I'm not pretty." Tobias shakes his head and kisses my cheek. Then he gets up and walks to the bathroom. I smile at him and walk to the kitchen.

In the kitchen I find some cereal, but I don't think Tobias is really in the mood for that, and I am really not either. So I check the fridge. In the fridge there are two dark brown muffins, they have a tag on them. The tag reads:_ Hey lovebirds, I thought you two could use a special treat for your first day of training initiates. Well I gotta go now, bye! Xoxo, love, Christina._ Christina, figures. Tobias walks in and looks at the note.

"How does she even get in here?" He asks. I shrug and hand him a muffin.

"For you my good man." I joke. Tobias grins and sits down. I smile at him and walk into the bathroom.

TOBIAS POV:

Tris walks into the bathroom. She is so perfect. And she doesn't want to hear it, but she should know by now, as many times as I have told her that. I take another bite of my muffin. Tris walks out of the bathroom dressed to perfection. I stand up.

"You look great _six."_ I pull her close to me. She laughs and puts her arms around my neck.

"Why thank you _Four."_ She leans in and kisses me. I kiss her back and she smiles. "We should get going." She says. "Get into instructor mode." She says and puts on the fakest mean look. I can't help but laugh. She frowns and then laughs again. We lock our apartment door and walk down the hallway, hand in hand.

TRIS POV:

As soon as we get down to the pit, I see Christina and Will. They are kissing and it's gross. I guess that is how me and Tobias look, but it just looks so strange. I walk up to Christina and hand her the note that was on the muffins.

"Oh," Christina laughs. "You got the muffins." Tris smiles then stares at Christina.

"How do you get into my house?" Tris asks. Christina shrugs.

"Skill."

*PAGE BREAK*

We all made a bet on who will jump into the net first. Me and Tobias decide on an Abnegation. Christina thinks it will be Candor, and Will thinks Erudite. We hear a scream and a blue blur falls down the hole in the roof. Erudite. We all owe Will 20 bucks. Tobias helps the girl out of the net.

"What's your name?" I ask her. She studies me, like I am her homework.

"Uh… It erm…" She thinks hard. The girl has dark brown hair and green eyes, she was about my height, too. I couldn't help but notice that she stared at Tobias the whole time. "It's Ari."

I nod. "Welcome to Dauntless."

**A/N: Yep short I know. Well, I hope you liked it! I will post on Mondays, Fridays, Saturdays, and possibly Sundays. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, hey guys! Here is your update. I know a lot of you were probably wondering when I was going to update but I said it last time I think. But I will update on Mondays possibly, Fridays for sure, Saturdays, and Sundays. So yeah. So before I forget…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of the Characters. Except for the ones I made up! 4**

Tris pov:

The initiates have all fallen into the net, or at least most of them.

We got 3 Candor transfers: Elaina, Ben, and Jake. Jake looks a lot like Tobias.

4 Erudite transfers: Ari, Belle, Josh, and Daniel.

2 Abnegation: Millie, and Bret.

They all look sort of Dauntless, accept for Millie. I think she would have been better off as Abnegation.

"Hello," I say instructively, "I am Six, this is Four." I put my hands on my hips and Tobias crosses his arms. We are trying to look as _manly_ as possible.

"_Four _and _Six_?" That one Candor Ben sneers. "The _numbers_?" Tobias stares straight into the poor kids face as he walks up.

"Yes," Tobias scoffs. "Exactly like the numbers. Keep your mouth shut. If I wanted to put up with you Candor smart mouths I would have joined your faction!" he snaps. Ben backs down. I smirk a little bit. I love when Tobias is like this.

Tobias and I lead the initiates to their 'sleeping quarters' and give them a schedule to follow.

"So," I say, "This is the rankings chart." I point to it. "You will be scored on everything you do. We fill begin fights tomorrow. Two people will be cut by the first part of training." Some of them looks scared.

"Cut?" Bret shutters. "What do you mean?" I look at him. Some of these kids are so clueless.

"I mean," I snap, "Let's just say, you might have some factionless friends." I smile. Some kids look scared, others look confident.

"Alright everyone," Tobias says. "Lights out by eleven, enjoy the rest of your night.

Ari's POV:

Six and Four give us the night off after a little tour. I got a top bunk bed. On the bottom of my bed, is the Candor boy, Jake. Lots of people were really nice. I think I might fit in here. I sit on the bed thinking about my parents and friends I left behind and then a head pops out from underneath my bed.

"Hey Ari," It's Jake. "Could you maybe come down here please?" I jump off the top and join him.

"Yeah?" I ask. I look straight into his dark, ocean blue eyes. I takes me a minute to realize how stunning he is. He takes my hand and my head tingles.

"I think that you are very pretty." He says calmly. He still can't get over his Candor. But he is trained to tell the truth. No matter what. "But here," He takes off my glasses. "That's better." Well he was right, it was better. Erudite glasses aren't even prescription. Unless you have to wear them, which I don't. I can't help it, he is really cute. And I know that he likes me so I just go for it. I almost kiss him, but he pushes me back.

"Hold on second," He says. "I like you, but I'm not ready for that."

**A/N: PLOT TWISTED, MIND BLOWN. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. So what do you guys think!? Leave a nice review please. Any suggestions? Okay well, see you tomorrow! (I might have a co-owner for this story, her name is not mentioned as of now… :3)**

**-46 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I'm a really busy person, but I hope you all enjoy. I will try really hard to update as soon as I possibly can. **

**Author wannabe: As much as I wish I was, I am not Veronica Roth. All credits go to her!**

Ari's POV:

"Sorry," Jake says and turns his head. "I just, I don't know."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's ok," I say, "I understand." I climb back up on the top and drift off. (**A/N: Sorry nothing really to say here…**)

Tris's POV:

"That was fun," I say to Tobias as we get ready for bed, "I could get use to this." I laugh and plop down on the bed.

"Yeah," Tobias says, "Just you wait, it gets better. You will see what it was like putting up with you and your friends." He sits down next to me.

I give him a look. "Oh stop." I say as I push him off the bed. He grins and gets back up.

"I love you _Six._" He says, leaning in. Before I can say anything, and cups my head in his hands and kisses me. I kiss him back, and we stay there, for a long time. After about 5 minutes we break apart because I yawn.

I lay down and he lays down next to me. "I love you too, _Four." _

_~*PAGE BREAK*~_

When I wake up, Tobias isn't there. I get out of bed and walk into the other room. There I find Tobias making omelets and bacon.

"Good morning," He says, "lovely hair you have got there." I forgot to put my hair up before bed last night, so my hair looks like I just got electrocuted.

"Thank you," I say yawning, "I did it just for you." He chuckles and kisses my forehead. I walk to the bathroom to change. I put on all black, as usual. Black tank top, black skinny jeans, black leather jacket, and black boots. Then I do my makeup. The usual mascara, sparkly sliver eye shadow, and some concealer, just to get rid of a pimple. When I walk out, my breakfast sits on the table with a note from Tobias:

_IV-_

_Dear Tris,_

_I am going to head over to wake the initiates early, just to work on their training. Meet you in the training area at 8:45._

_Love,_

_Tobias_

_-VI_

I sit down and eat my breakfast and clean up a little before I go.

Tobias's POV:

I wake the initiates at 8:15, 30 minutes early than they were told to wake up.

"Get up!" I say loudly, "we will be starting early today so I expect all of you down here before 8:30, understand?" They all nod. Before I leave, Jake comes over to me.

"Hey Four," he says, "Can I ask you something?" I nod and walk him out. "Here's the thing. I told Ari last night I liked her. Then she went to kiss me. I didn't let her." I grow more interested in this story as he talks. "I told I wasn't ready, and she told me she understood. But I don't think that she does. What should I do?" I think this kid isn't as bad as the others. I mean, he was brave enough to ask scary old instructor Four about his love life.

"Well you just said you liked her, didn't you?" He nods. "Well, you were right about that Jake. Give it time. I didn't kiss Six for little while either. Just wait it will get better. Jake nods.

"Thanks." He says and walks back to the dormitory.

**A/N: Okay that's it! I like to end the chapter with a little bit of Jake and Ari romance. Also, I like to end a chapter with about 600 words not including author's notes. So please leave a review, and if you liked it, please follow me and my story! Thanks loves, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! 2 updates in one night! I got a good idea from 4655! So credit to them!**

**I decided to do something related with Ari's parents. I hope you guy enjoy! It's is going to kind of cut into a part in the story but I hope some people like the cut! It's kind of cliffy-ish.**

Disclaimer: No, I'm not Veronica Roth. All rights to her!

Tris's POV:

I come down to the training area. Tobias and all of the initiates are down here. Everyone is practicing before the fights begin, except for Ari. She looks dazed. She has a sad look in her eyes. Tobias walks over to me.

"Can't get her to do anything." He says. I shrug.

"Do you know what's going on?" I ask him.

"Only a bit," he says, "I think she is missing her parents. But she is having some problems with Jake. Apparently she tried kissing him, but he didn't let her." That's odd. Usually it's the girl that isn't letting the guy kiss her. It's not like Jake is from Abnegation, because he is from Candor. It's so strange.

Ari's POV:

I am going to be in so much trouble, I just know it. Six and Four have been staring at me for the past few minutes, talking amongst themselves. Most likely about me. I just can't stop thinking about what happened last night. Jake probably hates me now. This was so stupid! Ugh. And what would my parents think! Knowing that I tried kissing a boy! They would slap me upside the head. I won't be seeing them in a while.

"Ari," Four shouts, "Please come here." I walk over, shaking. I don't want to get in trouble!

"I-," I begin, "I'm not in trouble, am I?" Six shakes her head.

"Of course not," she says, "we just noticed you weren't training, and we knew something had to be wrong." Something is up. Six usually acts like a jerk. What does she know?

Jade Waters (Ari's mother) POV:

It's been 2 days since my only daughter left for Dauntless. I already miss her. She was amazingly intelligent. She shouldn't have left. I haven't yet seen her test results. Frankly, I don't want to see them. The utter betrayal of my daughter is bad enough. Then again, I will always love her. I hope having mixed emotions is a normal side-effect. All of a sudden, my husband rushes through the front door.

"You will never guess Arianna's test results!" He says out of breath. I roll my eyes.

"What?" I say bored-sounding. "Dauntless, obviously." He shakes his head.

"No."

My eyes widen. "Then what? Erudite? That traitor!" He shows me the paper in his hand. He speaks slowly and furiously at the same time.

"She's Divergent."

I stare at the paper. "This is preposterous!" I say standing up. "My daughter is not Divergent! She is not dangerous! She is normal!" At least I thought she was.

"I don't know what to do," he says, "The Divergent should be killed."

"But she is my only Daughter!" I scream, "Our only daughter." He shakes his head.

"No," he says sternly, "She is not our daughter. She is with Dauntless now. We have right to kill her." I can't believe him.

"You wouldn't dare Harold!" He nods.

"Yes. I would. I will assemble a plan for the future. In the meantime, I will go and round up a group."

I stop him before he can go any farther. "Harold." I say. "Please. No one else needs to be informed. If you keep it to us only, I will agree to kill her with you."

"Very well," He says, "we will discuss this more tomorrow."

**Ooh, suspense! Will they kill her? Will they fail? More to come tomorrow! Thanks loves! BYEEE **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyy. So guys I hope you enjoyed my updates last night. I am feeling really confident about this story, especially with all the supportive reviews you guys posted. Thanx so much 33**

**Okay on with today's update!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I'm not Veronica Roth. But she is amazing and all of the credit goes to her!**

**(Oh and by the way, in the story, a week has gone by.)**

Tris's POV:

Its been a week since the new initiates arrived. We have decided who will be leaving dauntless.

The rankings were:

Jake

Elaina

Ari

Belle

Ben

Millie

Jonah (Forgot to mention him! Sorry –46)

Daniel

Bret

Josh

Bret and Josh are going to be cut today. Its sad to tell them, but everyone goes for a purpose.

Tobias and I round up the initiates. They all stand in front of us as we show them their rankings. Jake fist bumps Ben and Ari hugs Belle. The two boys being cut look around at all the happy faces. Bret goes and hugs Millie goodbye, and we send them to go get their stuff.

I see Ari walk up to Jake. Ari looks nervous, they haven't spoken since that incident. Jake turns to her, and before Ari can speak, Jake wraps his arm around her and kisses her briefly. When they pull away Ari smiles faintly.

"I am sorry about the other day," she says, "I wish we could just start over." Jake nods.

"We can start over," he says, "Hi, my name is Jake. Will you be my girlfriend?" Ari laughs and hugs him.

"Of course."

Harold's POV:

Jade and I recently decided that we should kill Arianna, since she is Divergent. We have our plans. We will sneak into Dauntless HQ tomorrow night and take her, then kill her. We haven't exactly come up with the weaponry, but we still have time.

"Jade," I say, "Have you decided?" She nods and pulls out the butcher knife from the drawer. I nod and say, "Perfect."

Ari's POV:

Today is literally the best day of my life. My rankings were awesome, Jake and I are together, and everything is working out. I go to bed and sleep as peacefully as I ever have before. Knowing that everything is resolved and perfect, I will forever be happy. **(Awww she thinks she's okay. Hehehe not for long… :) )**

When I wake up, I feel all happy and jumpy inside. Six comes to wake us up, and instead of moaning when I see her, I jump around the room and go over to her.

"Guess WHAT!" I scream. She stares at me holding her ear.

"You blew out my ear drum?" she says laughing a little.

"No besides that," I say. Six laughs. "Me and Jake are dating!" When I say that, Jake wakes up and groans.

"Go, tell the world." He says. I giggle.

~*PAGE BREAK*~

Tris's POV:

Today we do the part 1 of the fear landscape testing. Ari is up first. Tobias and I inject the serum into her neck. Her fear, drowning. Kind of like me.

Ari is in her old house at Erudite. It is raining outside. Then, water starts pouring into her house. She crys out for help but no one is there. It has been 45 seconds. As soon as the water rises above her head, she realizes that the simulation is fake, and she brakes open a window and runs out it. Then she wakes up.

"Ari," I say, "What were your test results?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey loves! Sorry for not updating this week. School is a bother. So I will try to update sooner. The weekends are my favorite time to write. So I know some people are probably really suspency. Even writing this is like that. Alright you probably rather read the story. Enjoy!**

**Sorry, I'm am not Veronica Roth. Credit to her!**

"_Ari," I say, "What were your test results?"_

Ari's POV:

My stomach drops feels like it dropped to the floor. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone anything. And I'm not sure whether I can trust Six and Four on this.

"Uh," I say, "What test?" I try to sound as dumbfounded as I can. But when they look at me, I know I have already failed.

"Ari, really?" Six says, "The Aptitude test. What did you receive as a result?" I can't tell them this! The lady said not to!

"I'm not s-supposed to tell you that." I say. Then I realize that I'm talking to someone who understands me. Six is trustworthy, at least she is to me. "But," I pause, "I will tell you. I got Dauntless." Then I pause again. "And Erudite. And Candor." I say quickly. Six and Four nod at each other.

"Alright." Six says. "That's all we needed to know." They walk me out and I go back to the dorm.

At around 7:45 pm, everyone comes into the dorms. Jake runs in and hugs me.

"Where in the freaking world have you been?" He asks me nervously.

"Jake," I say calmly. "I have been freaking siting here all day." I laugh a little, he doesn't.

"Oh," He says, "Sorry. I just feel like something is going to come for you. I guess I am being stupid."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "No. It's fine. Thank you for caring about me so much Jake. But I am fine." **(No you're not...)** He leans over and kisses my cheek.

Tris's POV:

When I wake up, I see a sleepy drooley Tobias. Then I see a wet spot on my arm that was beneath his chin.

"Um, EW!" I say loudly so I wake Tobias up. He wipes his eyes and stretches.

"Gee, thanks." He say. I smirk.

"And thank you," I say, "For drooling on my arm. Means a lot." He smiles and wipes his chin. Then, he wipes it on my arm. "Tobias Eaton!" I scream.

He shrugs and says, "Like you haven't seen my spit before."

"Well I don't care! That's disgus" He interrupts me with a kiss. I don't kiss him back, because I am faking being mad at him, but I don't pull away. When he stops, I smile.

"Are you still mad?" He says. I shake my head. He laughs and kisses me cheek. "Okay. I'm going to get the children up." He jokes. As he walks out of the room, I go and get ready.

Tobias's POV:

"WAKE UP!" I scream and bang on and old pot and spoon. Everyone groans. "Today is visiting day, so your parents might come. Others might not. If they don't come, that really sucks for you. Now get your lazy butts up!"

They all get up and change quickly.

"Alright, get to the pit at 8:15."

Ari's POV:

After I get changed, I walk out to the pit and sit down.

"So," I say. "Who thinks there parents are coming?"

"Not mine." Bella says. "I miss them so much, but the probably hate me now."

Jake walks up and gives me a muffins. Then he sits next to me.

"Thanks baby." I say. He smiles and kisses me. I kiss him back. He grabs my waist and I hold his neck. We kiss for a long time. Then someone taps on Jake's shoulder.

"Jake!" The lady shouts. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Jake looks super embarrassed. I put my hand on his shoulder, reassuring him.

"Hi mom." He says. "Ari, I hope you don't mind but I'm going to visit with them. You know, show them around and stuff."

I nod. "Okay. By the way, I'm Ari." I introduce myself.

"She my girlfriend." Jake explains. Two little girls stand next to his mother.

"Oooh… Jaaaaaake…" They giggle. Jake hits one of them lightly on the head.

"Stop it Sarah." He says sternly. He and his family walk away. I get up and go find Six.

Tris's POV:

Tobias went to the control room today, so I hang out in our apartment. All of a sudden, a knock at the door. I walk over to see who it is, and its Ari. When I open the door, she starts to talk.

"Hey," she starts, "I am all alone here. Jake went to see his parents, and mine didn't come. I wonder why? They are so mean for this. I hate them now. I wonder if they hate me. Ugh, oh well. Not the time. So anyways what was I saying?" That girl can literally talk the wallpaper of the walls.

"Hey?" I say. "You definitely know how to talk." She laughs.

"Yeah."

"So what's up?"

"My parents didn't come."

"Trust me, I know how it feels."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ari looks really sad. She seems like it's the end of the world. "My parents just couldn't."

"Why not?" She asks, bewildered.

"Well," I start. "I was from Abnegation."

She looks down. "Oh."

I nod. "Yep."

She looks back up to me. "So why exactly did Abnegation people name their child after a number?" she asks. "Wait, is Four from Abnegation too?"

"My real name isn't Six." I explain. "My name is actually Beatrice. I go by Tris though. Six means six fears."

"Whoa!" she says "Only six?" I nod.

"Please don't call me Tris when we are around other people. Okay?"

"Okay."

Ari's POV:

Tris and I talk for around 2 hours. Four walks in and sees me.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me.

I sweat. "Um, nothing."

Tris nods at him. "She's fine. We were just talking,_ Tobias._" Four, or Tobias, looks stunned.

"TRIS!" He yells. "NOT AROUND THE INITIATES! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!"

"Cool it." She says. "She is trustworthy."

"So," I say, "Tobias." He glares at me. I crack a small smile.

At 9:00, Jake and I settle in the dorm.

"Goodnight beautiful." He says.

"Night."

Then, I am being dragged.

"Come on!" A familiar voice says. My father.

"Dad?"

"Arianna?"

"What the heck dad!" He drags me to my feet. My mother stands next to him. There is a butcher knife in her hand. I scream. "Mom!" I yell. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!"

"You are Divergent." My mother says.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey my lovelies! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE 2 MONTHS NOT UPDATING! I have been over the top busy! I finally get a day to chill out and relax, and of course, update! Hope you guys enjoy this update. I hope it makes up of the two months I have missed for you guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own my phone, my computer, and a few characters.**

**I may be pretty good at writing, but nowhere near as good as the amazing Veronica Roth, who owns Divergent.**

"_MOM!" I yell, "What are you guys doing?"_

"_You are divergent."_

Ari's POV:

My mother and father have found out. Erudite. The whole faction knows. I'm dead.

Then 3 people run in.

"Hey!" one of people say, Tobias. "Why are you assaulting an initiate?"

"Four, please!" Another one says, obviously Tris. "Erudite! They are trespassing and…" She pauses for a second. "Ari!"

"That's Ari!" It's Jake. "Get away from her you assholes! Ari, are you hurt?" Thankfully, not yet. But I am still too in shock to stay anything. Besides, my parents are about to slaughter my in front of the Dauntless leaders and my boyfriend.

"We are ending her." My mother says. "She is dangerous to us and all of you."

"She is not dangerous!" Jake shouts. "If you don't leave her alone I will shoot you."

"Please," my father snorts. "You are just a young, silly initiate. What could you possibly do to us-"

Then the gun fires twice. I see my mother fall backwards, and my father fall right on top of me.

"Oof! Ouch…" I groan. Jake runs over to me and literally eat my face off.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" He yells into my ear. "I love you!" I hold my ear.

"That's nice." I say, "Meanwhile, I can barely hear and my mother nearly stabbed me, so I am kind of shaken up. Also, there is a giant man on top of me."

"Oops, sorry." He says. He pulls me up with the help of Tobias and Tris. "Let's go back to bed."

"I don't wanna walk." I pout. "I was almost murdered, cut me some slack." He rolls his eyes and carries me back to the dormitory.

Tris's POV:

Today was… definitely interesting. Ari was almost murdered by her own parents. So yeah, interesting.

Tobias and I walk back to the apartment.

"Tris," Tobias starts. But he but he never finishes.

"What." I say looking at him.

"I just, don't want to have that happen to you. I-" I interrupt him with a soft kiss.

"Tobias, you need to quit your worrying. I'm fine."

He nods and kisses my forehead. "Goodnight sixy. See what I did there?"

I giggle. "Yes." We snuggle up in bed and I fall asleep with my head on his chest.

**So sorry it was short, But I didn't say I wasn't gonna update again later tonight! I have some ideas… So yeah! Be prepared, you are in for a rude awakening, as my mom always says. I get in trouble** **a lot! :D jk! Love you all! MUAHH!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Im back! Didn't I tell you!? So this chapter is going to amazing all of you I hope. Let me just say that I am getting goose bumps just doing the author's note and I haven't started the story yet! Is that bad? Anywhale… Enjoyeee **

Tris's POV:

I wake up to a sound at the door. It's an angry sounding knock.

"Hold on!" I say, but the knocking continues. "COULD YOU MAYBE STOP KNOCKING BEFORE I GO BALISTIC!?" I scream. I throw on a black and grey robe that I think is Tobias's, and trudge to the door.

When I open it, Tobias marches in.

"Well good morning to you too." I snap. He gives me a snarling face.

"Sorry. God. I just forgot my keys when I was getting you some breakfast and if you haven't noticed already that its 8:35 we need to get ready!" he scoffs.

"I sorry ok? I got like no sleep thinking about the… thing." Tobias nods.

"I understand. Sorry too."

We didn't really get to finish the fear simulations, so we have Jake next today, then Jonah, Elaina, and Ben. We have a lot to do today, so I get ready fast. I put on a black crop top, with a red tank under it, black skinny jeans, black boots, and a leather jacket. Then I pull my hair up into a high ponytail, apply some mascara and some cherry lip gloss. Then spray my favorite perfume, shadow no. 5. I run out of our room, grab the muffin from Tobias, and we run out the door.

~*PAGE BREAKKK*~

Today, we start with Jake. When he enters, he seems fearless. But he must have heard about it from Ari.

"Are you ready?" Tobias asks.

"I guess." Jake says. Tobias nods.

"Just try to relax, ok?" Tobias walks over to him in the chair and injects him with the serum. "It will be over before you know it."

Jake's POV:

I wake up sitting in a chair in a beautiful meadow. Ari is sitting next to me.

"Jake, this is beautiful." She says. Then it hits me, we are having a picnic. We talk for a while then we hear gun shots. Ari and I try to run but Ari is shot in the back.

"Jake! Help me!" I watch blood pour out of her. I try to run to her, but a clear force field separates us.

"I can't get to you!" I scream. Her body turns pale and lifeless. She is dead. Then everything turns black.

Tris's POV:

Jake's fear was Ari dying, and he couldn't save her. How… romantic?

"You good?" I ask him.

"Y-yeah. Did you see everything?" He is shivering and gulping down air. I nod. "Oh."

Tobias leads him out and brings in the next person.

~*PAGE BREAKKK*~

No Divergents today, but some really strange and pathetic fears.

Jake: Losing Ari and not saving her.

Elaina: Grasshoppers.

Jonah: Tornadoes

Ben: Not getting any sleep.

These kids are pitiful. Except Jake of course, who is like my best friend beside Tobias.

We end the training day with a brief talk about the fear landscapes then everyone get a day off.

Ari's POV:

Jake and I decide to ride the train around all of the factions. We just want some time to talk alone together.

"How was it?" I ask him.

"What? The simulation?"

"Yeah."

"It was about you dying… so, not good."

"Oh."

We sit in silence for about 5 minutes until I brake it.

"I got a tattoo today." I say

"Of what?"

I show him. It's on my wrist.

"Jake." He says. "It says Jake." I nod. "Ari," he says, I look up. "I love you." I smile and he pulls me in for a kiss. I kiss him back and we grow more passionate as the kiss deepens. What was supposed to be just a train ride around the factions became a makeout sesh. We pull apart after 10 minutes.

"I love you too." I say.

Just then, a women dressed in all blue carrying a gun jumps onto the train. It's my mother.

"Oh," she says, "This is too easy."

"I thought you were dead." I stutter.

"Well you thought wrong. I was hit. In the arm." She looks at Jake. "You have terrible aim." Jake shrugs. "Me on the other hand," She aims the gun on me. "I don't!" She shoots and I brace myself for impact. But I nothing happened. I am fine. I am not bleeding. But then I look down. Jake's body is slumped over my feet.

"Oh my god." I scream. Then I look at my mother. "I hate you. I HATE YOU. DO YOU HEAR ME YOU BITCH! YOU HAVE KILLED THE ONLY PERSON WHO I LOVED. THE ONLY PERSON WHO LOVED ME! AND I HATE YOU." I run to my mom and punch her several times. She becomes weak enough for me to push her off the train. I run back to my boyfriend who is completely lifeless. "Jake, please. Please, please, please!

~*PAGE BREAKKK*~

I get back to dauntless and I drag the dead weight boy with me. Tris and Tobias run up to me.

I explain to them what happened and they help me carry him to the infirmary.

"He is in a coma." The nurse explains, "You must all leave tonight. We will notify you if he wakes up."

"No," I say, "I'm staying right here." I start to breakdown. "I don't care what you do to me. You can do whatever it takes to get me out of here. But I will not move a single inch until he wakes up." Tobias picks me up and carries me out. "NO PUT ME DOWN. I WILL NOT LEAVE."

"Yes you will. I hate to break it to you, but I am way stronger than you." He says.

"I LOVE YOU JAKE." I yell as loud as I can, but then my voice is too weak to say anything more. "Stay…with…me…"

**What did I tell you…? I hope you believed me! So I hope I left all of you in shock! It's what I do!**

**Love y'all! Night! zzz**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! So I figured that I put a big cliffy there, so I decided to update again. Will I save Jake? Will I not? You will find out. I might not save him in this chapter. But I might. You have no idea what I am capable of. :D So Enjoyeee! **

"_JAKE I LOVE YOU!" I yell as loud a can, __but then my voice is too weak to say anything more. "Stay…with…me…"_

Tobias's POV:

I carry Ari back to her dorm because I know that should would not move on her own. Her mother shot Jake, and he is in a coma. It's slowly killing Ari, even though Jake is the one dying. Ari is slumped over my shoulder mumbling words that don't a single bit of sense.

"Ari," I say calmly, "could you please stop?"

"Tookle van wakins." She says. I shake my head and make my way back to the dorm. I set her down and stare at her. "Vague." She says.

"Look," I say, "I have no idea what you are saying or even thinking. But you will be fine. He will be fine. Trust me. I have seen this before."

"Jarg." She lays down a falls asleep within a matter of seconds. Weirdo.

Tris's POV:

Tobias walks in to our apartment and sits down on the couch next to me.

"Is she okay?" He shakes his head.

"I threw her over my shoulder and the whole entire time I carried her back, she was speaking words that aren't even real."

"Oh." I lay my head on his shoulder. "What are we going to do?"

Tobias shrugs. "He did well on his fear simulation. He is still ranked first, but with this he could be in a matter of days either dead or factionless." I nod.

"I know it's weird," I say, "But I have become close friends with both of them. I would hate to see him die. And see Ari mentally die."

"She already has." Tobias says.

"I know."

We fall asleep on the couch because of how fed up and tired we are of the Erudite incidents. Sometimes, I wish that wasn't a faction.

Ari's POV:

I wake up in my dorm. I usually wake up to find my perfect boyfriend next to me. But I don't. My brain is finally working. I remember everything that was said last night. But I know talking to Tobias I said exactly the opposite of what I meant to say.

I get out of my bed and wash up, change my clothes and run over to the infirmary. When I go to check at Jake's bed, no one is there. But there is a note. It reads:

Ari,

I know that you must be very worried.

Jake is still in a small coma. But we are almost sure that he won't make it.

We are still working on his injury and trying to fix it up.

He is in room 7b if you wish to see him.

Best regards,

The nurses.

A tear runs down my cheek. I read again that one line. 'We are almost sure he won't make it.' I don't know what else to do then to just go and see him.

I get to the room 7b and see his limp body attached to 70 million wires. The heart monitor is moving, so he is alive, but this might be my last chance to be near him.

"Jake," I breathe, "Just in case you never see me again, I love you." Then I close my eyes.

**Sorry for the crappy chapter. It's not the best but I mean, oh well! Love you all!**


	10. AN Sorry

**A/N: So hey guys. Sorry about the cruddy chapter. But I can't think of anything at the moment. So please PM or review if I should save him or not. Thanks! Bye baes! :DD**


End file.
